Do You Know How To Save A Life
by Snow The Outcast
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been going through hard times now, and Sakura knows something is going on because he's been coming home so late and has the perfume smell of different women. Find out what happens once Sakura confunts him. Updated. SasuSaku Oneshot.


It was getting late and Sakura was becoming more and more worried. Sasuke had begun to develop this new trend where he would come home later and later every night and then sneak into bed. This all started because Sakura had to start going out on missions more often and Sasuke said that he needed a girl that was around when he needed her.

Sometimes she could smell a colon or perfume that neither her nor Sasuke owned. He'd be gone on missions for weeks on end and come home smelling of more than one different scent. Now, Sakura was once again alone in their three room apartment and was sitting on her bed side, closest to the window at her right. She loved Sasuke more than anything in the world and she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to be around. But she didn't know if she could satisfy his needs and her own.

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

Suddenly, she heard the quit sound on the apartment door open, and then close just as silently. Within seconds, Sasuke was opening the door to the bedroom and then froze as he saw Sakura sitting only a few feet away from him. He looks her over and mentally contemplated leaving the room. But instead, he stood there in silence.

Softly Sakura speaks, asking him to sit down next to her as she laid her hand on the seat. Without taking his eyes off her, he turns away instead. Though she was hurt, Sakura didn't want to show it. She quietly states that she needed to talk to him, knowing that he could hear her. He shook his head. Sternly, he stated that there was nothing they needed to talk about. Sasuke then took a step towards the door once again.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Sakura slowly fallowed him out the door and grabbed his arm, sitting him down at the table they would eat dinner at. She explains to him that she isn't blind, that she's been paying attention to the time of night he comes home and that she knows there's something wrong. He shakes his head in denial, stating that she was wrong and was obviously making the story up.

She begins to plead with him softly, telling him how he smells different, different perfumes then the ones she owns so it can't be from her. She gives him more examples, like how he's never home, and doesn't talk to her anymore or just seems to not want to be around her when he is home. Frustrated, Sasuke stands with his hands on the table and glares at her.

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

She has tears in her eyes now as she speaks to him, telling him that she still loves him so much. Sasuke just looks away from her and pretends that he can't hear her, though deep down she knows he can. She reaches across the table and grasps his hand in both of hers and looks in his eye and asking him what she truly didn't know if she wanted to know.

Sakura quietly asks him in her softening voice if he loves her anymore, and if he's sleeping around or with other people, if not women, men. Sasuke steals his hand back and begins to yell about how he is doing whatever he wants. That it's her fault and not his. That she's the one to blame.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Sasuke begins to walk away, walking back into their bedroom and not bothering to close the door. Sakura fallows him slowly, watching him as he opens his dresser drawers and starts to pack a bag. Sakura runs to him, wrapping her arms around him and asking him why and what she can do to make him stay. But Sasuke is unfazed, he turns and pushes her away, pushes her onto the floor and turns to look down at her now tear streaked face. His face only showed anger, repressed anger.

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

Sasukes voice gets deeper, but much louder as he starts to yell at her. Saying that it was true, he was sleeping around because Sakura was truly not enough for him anymore. He grew out of her needs, what she wanted was no longer what he wanted. Sakura looked up at him as she got up off the floor, her voice still soft and quit as she tells him that she loves him.

She explains that all couples go through hard times and that you shouldn't give up all the good times for the bad. She wants him to stay with her, to fix what's gone wrong between them because she doesn't want to loose him. Sasuke shakes his head and grabs his keys and walks out the door, saying he is sorry but he can't change back before he slams the door.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Sakura begins now to cry as she falls to her knees in the middle of the bed room. Lightening and thunder flashes outside her window as she cries, its storming out now and its around two in the morning. She lost the one she loves. She lost her everything. As she now lowers her stomach, she whispers softly to the secret that lay growing in her stomach, the secret that only she knew about.

Slowly, the broken girl rises to her feet and walks over all of Sasukes cloths that lay on the floor to his dresser. In the second drawer was a gun, a gun that Sasukes best friend gave to him for his birthday to protect themselves in the horrible town they lived in.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life**

The gun was cold, cold as ice as she lifted it up with both her hands. She loaded the gun, with just one bullet and walked over to the bed where she and Sasuke use to spend so many nights together when they first met. Sakura waited and as she heard the thunder crash, the last thing her mind heard was the sound of the gun that took her life that very night.


End file.
